


Салазарова дюжина

by fouruku



Series: Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood Kink, Boot Worship, Creampie, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Humiliation, Kinks, Kinktober, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Master/Slave, Omorashi, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Voyeurism, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouruku/pseuds/fouruku
Summary: Кинктябрь, но только Драрри-главы.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993525
Kudos: 15





	1. 1.10 — Тебе так идет красный (Spanking)

**Author's Note:**

> Здесь я собрала те главы из моего кинктября [на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9930499), в которых фигурируют только Драрри-мальчики. Разные характеры, аушки и кинки.  
> p.s. я не знаю, откуда у кинктябра растут ноги — список взяла [отсюда](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/4a/2a/b8/4a2ab88e6ff011c67abc1ab5e7ba3ec6.jpg) и подумала, а почему бы и нет?

_— Да черт возьми, Малфой, я гонялся за ним четыре месяца! Закрытие такого дела явно требует большего, чем одобрительный кивок от Кингсли, — взгляд Гарри немного плыл, пока он пытался отобрать у Малфоя стакан медовухи._

_— Поттер, нам еще аппарировать.Это лестно, что ты так доверяешь моему ясному сознанию, но я бы не стал допивать это.  
_

Вряд ли Поттер мог предположить, что его случайно брошенное "А то что, отшлепаешь меня?" закончится _так_.  
—

Шлёпать его упругий зад оказалось чертовски приятно. И почему они не пробовали этого раньше? Драко даже не мог определить, что возбуждало его больше — то, что они оба были одеты и только брюки Поттера были спущены почти до колен, или факт самих прикосновений к его заднице, таких резких и звонких? Или упрямое молчание Поттера, который, казалось, еле сдерживал любой возбужденный всхлип или стон — лишь бы не признать, _как_ ему это нравилось.

Драко занёс руку для очередного шлепка и за секунду до — остановился. Поттер, стоящий перед ним на четвереньках и ожидавший удара, дёрнулся, хрипло выдохнув и сильнее прогнувшись в спине. Стояк Драко слегка потерся о левое бедро Гарри.

— Думаю, достаточно.

Кожа Гарри была уже ярко-розовой, и больше всего на свете Драко хотелось наклониться к его ягодицам и покрыть успокаивающими поцелуями. Вместо этого он слегка развёл их руками, от чего Поттер простонал куда-то в подушку. Малфой облизнул сухие губы, наслаждаясь открывшимся видом. 

— Никогда не перестану повторять, как сильно тебе идёт красный.


	2. 3.10 Несмешная шутка, правда? (Public)

В пабе было шумно — чего ещё можно было ожидать от дня рождения Уизли. Но сейчас Драко был этому только рад. Так он мог хотя бы надеяться, что никто не обратит внимания на румянец, разлившийся по его щекам.

Финниган пошло пошутил и их стол разразился хохотом. Только вот Малфою было не до смеха. Он даже пытался лишний раз не дышать.

— Не слишком остроумно, да? — спросил Гарри, почти касаясь губами его уха, и в ответ можно было бы лишь фыркнуть, если бы только рука Поттера в этот момент не сжала его член через плотную ткань брюк. В этот раз Драко почти удалось спрятать стон за бокалом сливочного пива, но Поттер наверняка услышал его мычание.

— Ребята вряд ли обрадуются, если узнают, что у нас тут своя вечеринка, Малфой. Но ты ведь парень выносливый, — голос Гарри даже не дрогнул и звучал обыденно, и ничего в его беззаботном выражении лица не выдавало того, что творили его пальцы под столом. Драко сильнее сжал бокал в одной руке, пока вторую Гарри накрыл своей, вызвав умиленный вздох Лаванды, сидящей с другой стороны стола. 

— Но клянусь Годриком, как бы я хотел заставить тебя _просить_ , — и он подмигнул, одновременно поглаживая вдоль невозможного стояка Драко вверх и вниз, иногда опускаясь даже ниже, чтобы сжать его яйца.

Мерлин. Да чтобы он ещё когда-то связался с гриффиндорцами.


	3. 5.10 Отмена на пятой кассе! (Humiliation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !fem  
> Кинк на унижение — возбуждение от действий, призванных партнера испытать стыд.  
> Идея, взятая из интернетов:  
> Make them go to the grocery store and buy the largest cucumber or eggplant they can find and a bottle of lube.

— Мерлин, час пик, ты серьезно? — Гарриет окинула взгядом зал небольшого супермаркета и уже насчитала примерно с пятнадцать офисных работников в дорогих костюмах. А ведь еще мамочки с детьми. — Драко, я не думаю, что...

— А ты не думай, - прервала её Малфой, взяв с полки пачку зефирок и с коварной ухмылкой подмигнув. — Расслабься. Но, спор есть спор, так ведь?

Гарриет оставалось только вздохнуть. Они и так уже привлекли достаточно удивленных взглядов — чего стоит только высокий хвост платиновых волос Драко и вообще весь ее слишком аристократичный вид.

— Я же просила не выряжаться, Малфой, — простонала она, неспеша подходя к полкам со свежими овощами. Мерлиновы панталоны, ей давно не пятнадцать, но она действительно собиралась сделать что-то настолько...смущающее.

— Смотри — во-о-он тот, - изящный пальчик указал на небольшую горку огурцов и — да это же размером по локоть! — Гарриет услышала шепот совсем-совсем близко, — Думаешь, он вошел бы до конца, если бы ты действительно это делала?

Поттер почувствовала, как горят кончики её ушей и поспешила накрыть их прядями густых волос. Пару раз она посмотрела по сторонам и, стараясь не думать о консультанте, больно пристально наблюдавшем за тем, как она выбирает самый длинный огурец, схватила овощ и поспешила к кассе.

Малфой пришлось догнать ее и она почувствовала легке прикосновение к своему предплечью.

— Смущаешься? Могу поспорить, этот чудак уже напредставлял с тобой всяких грязных картинок. Плюс, ты кое-что забыла.

Лицо Гарриет пылало, хотелось хотя бы расстегнуть пару верхних пуговиц или окатить себя холодной водой. _Нет, никто не смотрит, никто не смотрит._

— Не забыла, — она кивнула в сторону касс — это можно и там взять.

Драко задышала чаще и ее губы тронула слабая улыбка. Рука все еще поглаживала плечо Поттер.

— Обожаю маггловские магазины! — Она окинула взгядом Гарриет и прищурилась. — Ты знаешь, я, пожалуй, понаблюдаю за всем со стороны выхода.

Гарриет даже пикнуть не успела — вернее, только это она и успела, — а блондинка уже поспешила вперед. Она прошла через кассу, извиняясь, и развернулась, смотря Поттер в глаза с вызовом.

_Ладно, хорошо. Просто в этот супермаркет я больше никогда не зайду. Больше н и к о г д а._

Гарриет положила чертов огурец на кассовую ленту и, схватив с полки небольшую бутылочку, кинула её рядом. Наблюдая за лицом Малфой, она могла с абсолютной уверенностью сказать, что та возбуждена — глаза блестели и щеки покрылись легким румянцем. Вот же дряная извращенка.

Поттер не заметила, как подошла ее очередь. Все, чего ей хотелось — зажмуриться, и чтобы всё это произошло без её участия.

— Добрый день, — быстро проговорила она, стараясь не смотреть в глаза кассиру или, Годрик отведи, на кого-то из очереди. Ответа не последовало.

На кассе пикнуло один раз, второй, третий и...третий? — Поттер подняла удивленный взгяд и с ужасом наблюдала за тем, как кассир что-то щелкает на аппарате. "Стажер" — значилось у него на бейдже. _Ну конечно._

В очереди послышались недовольное покашливание, и тут...

— Джонсон, отмена на пятой кассе! Тут у девушки огурец и смазка, дважды!

Гарриет подумала о том, почему пол под ногами не может расколоться и поглотить её навсегда. Даже в геенне огненной будет не так жарко, как от стыда, расплывшегося по её телу. Перешептывания и смешки стали только громче, хотелось завыть или еще лучше — сбежать.

Через несколько минут настоящего ада Поттер все-таки оказалась у выхода, красная как знамя Гриффиндора, и гневно всучила покупки Драко, которая ловко сложила их в сумку, а затем приобняла Гарриет и легко поцеловала в ушко.

— Салазар с ним, с огурцом, Поттер. Думаю, ты сможешь поужинать чем-то _более интересным_.


	4. 7.10 Я сама его испекла (Creampie)

Они сидели в общей гостиной восьмого курса, когда с другой стороны портрета сначала послышалось вошканье, а потом показалась блондинистая голова какой-то младшекурсницы.

— Анна, что ты здесь делаешь? — спросила девчонка Уизли, отвлекаясь от разговора с Лонгботтомом.

 _То же, что и ты_ , пронеслось у него в голове.

Малфой слегка поелозил на кресле и с безразличным видом пронаблюдал за тем, как Анна, потупив взгляд, как-то побаиваясь прошлась по гостиной и остановилась у стола, за которым сидел Поттер, активно о чем-то споря с Уизелом. Девушка тихо прокашлялась, привлекая к себе еще больше взглядов и — наконец-то — внимание самого Гарри. Вот же болван. Малфой фыркнул себе под нос.

— Эмм. Привет, Гарри, — пролепетала девчонка.

Поттер, казалось, даже растерялся. Мерлин, и как он только победил Волан-де-Морта?

— Привет, Анна, я... Я могу помочь чем-то? — теперь он сидел, развернувшись к ней, в то время как Уизли и Грейнджер о чем-то перешептывались, пытаясь оценить ситуацию.

— Да, я... В общем, я слышала, что тебе нравится пироги и я, вот...Вот, - затараторила она, протягивая Поттеру небольшой сверток.

Драко оживился и почувствовал, как легкий жар появился где-то в районе живота и пополз вверх. Он видел, как Поттер на секунду посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, как покраснели кончики его ушей, и как он почти сразу перевел взгляд куда-то вниз. Драко посмотрел на свои руки — они непроизвольно сжались в кулаки и костяшки побелели как...

_Он обхватил задницу Поттера так сильно, что костяшки пальцев побелели и он знал — останутся синяки. Возможно, сейчас он этого и хотел. Он двигался все быстрее и жестче, и оставалось только надеяться на то, что его резкие толчки не приносили Гарри боли._

_— Мрфх... Мерлин, Малфой, — простонал Поттер в подушку, стоя перед ним на четвереньках и выгибаясь в спине так, что Драко открывался просто неописуемый вид. — Еще, пожалуйста... Я, оох...еще, — его стоны звучали глухо и Драко наблюдал, как вдоль его позвоночника стекла капля пота._

_Теснота Поттера создавала крышесносное трение и Малфой чувствовал себя так, будто внизу живота надувался воздушный шар, готовый вот-вот лопнуть. Шлепки звучали слишком звонко для небольшой спальни мальчиков._

_— Блять, Поттер.. Да, вот так, — выдавил он с предыханием и провел руками от задницы Гарри вдоль его ребер. Одной рукой он достал до его подбородка и слегка развернул к себе, немного замедляя ритм, вызывая тем самым недовольный всхлип. — Я сейчас кончу...прямо в тебя._

_Глаза Гарри закатились и он подался назад, навсречу толчкам Драко._

_— Хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал мою сперму внутри._

_Ему послышалось, что Поттер гортанно вздохнул "Да", прежде чем опустить голову. Драко видел, как он попытался опереться на одну руку, второй потянувшись куда-то под себя, к собственному члену. Малфой шлепнул упругую ягодицу, собираясь сделать несколько финальных толчков._

_Один..._

_Второй.._

_Блять, блять, ёбаный Салазар, он же прямо сейчас и..._

_— С-с-сука, — прошипел Драко, откидывая голову назад и еще сильнее сжимая задницу Гарри, разводя половинки в сторону, когда в комнате раздался стон Поттера._

_Он упал торсом на кровать, а Малфой чувствовал свой член и то, как он выплескивал сперму, подергиваясь, прямо в горячее тело. Как же это было охуенно. К а к ж е._

_Он прислонился грудью к влажной спине Поттера и приобнял его, чувствуя учащенное сердцебиение и чуть подождав, пока их дыхания выравняются._

_Прошло несколько минут прежде чем Драко решил вытянуть свой обмякший член, вызвав недовольное шипение, и взгяд его так и не смог оторваться от увиденного._

_Мышцы ануса Поттера были покрасневшими, а прямо из дырки, которую он так старательно растягивал сначала пальцами, а потом и собственным членом, стекала белёсая струйка его — е г о — спермы. Вдох застрял где-то в горле и мышцы внизу живота свело._

_— Блять, Поттер, — сказал он, протянув руку и огладив ладонью зад Гарри, одновременно с этим собирая немного семени большим пальцем и тем самым заставляя тело под ним слегка дёрнуться — Я бы трахнул тебя еще раз. И еще. И снова._

_На этих словах Поттер все-таки развернулся к нему и удобнее сел на кровати. Заметив руку Малфоя, он сам потянулся к нему и — о, Мерлин — взял кончик его большого пальца в рот, втягивая скулы и прикрывая глаза..._

— Это кремовый. Я.. я сама его испекла, — Анна мило улыбнулась, протягивая Гарри пирог. Конечно, он будет смущен до ужаса, покраснеет, но возьмёт его.

 _А потом он возьмёт меня. Тоже мне, нашла, чем удивить_ , подумал Драко, возвращаясь к своей книге. С губ его так и не сошла хитрая усмешка. Он надеялся, что Поттер заметил её.


	5. 10.10 Вдруг в этот раз у тебя получится? (Edgeplay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Школа Св.Брутуса!АУ, дарк Поттер

В школе Святого Брутуса тошнило даже от стен.  
Больше не было сил это выносить, но, черт возьми, он до сих пор не знал, сколько _еще_ предстояло вынести. Было чувство, что ему не давали выбраться отсюда ради извращенного развлечения, что бы он ни делал. Дополнительные работы, примерное поведение, и даже то, что он закрывал глаза на все выпады подонков, с которыми ему приходилось делить выживание здесь. 

Драко прошел до конца коридора и открыл большое окно, подставив лицо прохладному ночному воздуху. Он свалит отсюда, он поклялся сам себе.

— Разгуливаешь ночью по коридорам, Малфой? За это здесь обычно _наказывают_ , ты же знаешь.

Драко пробрало. Не нужно было большого ума, чтобы узнать этот голос с легкой хрипотцой. Он развернул голову и увидел Поттера, который медленно приближался. Черная толстовка висела на нем мешком, в руке была сигарета. Драко поёжился, несмотря на то, что на нем самом был надет теплый свитер, и скривил губы в ухмылке.

— Так же как и за курение, Поттер, — холодно бросил он и снова развернулся в сторону высоток, маячивших где-то вдалеке.

В ответ Поттер только понимающе промычал. Драко слышал, как он сплюнул куда-то в сторону и сделал очередную затяжку.

От Гарри Поттера хотелось избавиться большего всего. Ублюдку, кажется, даже нравилось в стенах Брутуса, настолько комфортно он себя чувствовал. И если многие со временем просекали, что стоит быть паинькой, чтобы заслужить поблажку и шанс свалить, Поттеру было абсолютно плевать. Он весь был сплошным вызовом и всё в нем — от колючего взгяда зеленых глаз и до кончиков пальцев рук со сбитыми в кровь костяшками — так и кричало "давай, попробуй сломать меня". От него тоже тошнило.

— Может, если нас заметят, тогда и накажут _вместе_? — в этот раз голос зазвучал чуть ли не над его ухом. Блять, Драко был сыт его издевками по горло. Не было никакого желания оставаться в компании этого сукина сына, ни секунды больше, и Малфой уже был готов послать его, когда..

— Ссс--ах, блять! Поттер, какого х.., — зашипел Драко и тут же почувствовал, как холодная ладонь закрывает ему рот. Громко дыша носом, он посмотрел на правую руку — блядский Поттер решил потушить сигарету о тыльную сторону его ладони. Даже в синеве ночного неба можно было заметить, как покраснела бледная кожа, а длинные пальцы задрожали, прижимаясь к подоконнику. Теперь Поттер прижимался к нему со спины, отчего крепкий запах сигарет резко ударял в нос.

— Ну-ну, Драко. Не будешь же ты нарушать такую тихую ночь? Я видел, как ты выходил от декана — снова подавал те бумажки? — Поттер хмыкнул. — Не хочешь же ты теперь схлопотать выговор, находясь в паре шагов от свободы?

Голос Поттера слегка прерывался, когда через каждые несколько слов он надавливал на Малфоя сильнее, двигая тазом. Малфой только промычал в ответ, пытаясь выдернуться.

— Я думал, мы немного поиграем. А вдруг _в этот раз_ ты дейсвительно свалишь? — он тихо и коротко рассмеялся, но смех его был наполнен издевкой. — Не дергайся, Драко. И тогда тебе даже не будет больно — только приятно.

Обожженной рукой Малфой попытался схватиться за оконную раму, чтобы оттолкнуться, но тут же услышал щелчок и почувствовал холод металла у шеи. У Поттера был нож. Звук, который издал Драко, выдался чем-то средним между стоном и всхлипом, и Поттер хмыкнул.

— Думаешь, я не знаю, из-за чего ты оказался здесь? М-м-м, Малфой-Малфой, тебе же это нравится, да? А ведь я сказал — не дергайся.

Он убрал ладонь от лица Драко, вытерев слюну о его же свитер. Малфой тяжело дышал и раздражение поднималось в нем до предела.

— Запугать меня думаешь, сукин сын? Попробуй, — прохрипел он и слегка развернул шею, сам надавливая на острие ножа. Кожу защипало и он еле-слышно прошипел, а затем почувствовал, как горячая струйка крови медленно начала стекать по горлу. Поттер несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и Малфой, подняв глаза, заметил, как расширились его зрачки.

— Блять, ты действительно ненормальный, да? — спросил Поттер, и Малфой никак не ожидал того, что произошло в следующие секунды.

На своей шее он почувствовал горячий шершавый язык, который прошелся сверху-вниз, прямо по кровавой дорожке, а затем Поттер стал целовать его шею, медленно посасывая. Из горла Малфоя вырвался сдавленный неконтролируемый стон. Поттер отвлекся от его шеи, облизнувшись, и приложил нож к тому же месту.

— Может ты и полоумный, но не настолько, это я тоже знаю, — голос был возбужденным и, черт, да, трюк Малфоя не сработал до конца. Едва ли он был готов сам себе перерезать глотку.

Вторая рука Поттера схватила его левую и в следующую секунду Малфой понял, что поглаживает собственных пах, ведомый проворными пальцами.

— Будешь послушным мальчиком, Драко? — он легко поцеловал его в шею с другой стороны, от чего кожа по всему телу стала гусиной, — Хочу, чтобы ты подрочил себе.

— Поттер, да ты ёбаный ппп-фф--ахх, — Драко не успел договорить, потому что собственная рука, под весом ладони Поттера, сжала его член через брюки, посылая возбуждение по всему телу. Твою мать, он действительно заводился!

Теперь, одной рукой Поттер держал нож у его шеи, а второй крепко сжимал его ребра через свитер. В районе собственной задницы Малфой почувствовал такой же твердый член Поттера, трущийся о него через слои ткани. В какое же дерьмо он вляпался.

— Давай, Драко, приласкай себя для меня. Пусть это будет твоим прощальным подарком, — тихий шепот в самое ухо. Малфой попытался снова резко дернуться, но нож надавил на свежий порез, вызвав только хрип. — А-а-а, — Поттер цокнул языком, — только давай без фокусов, мальчик.

Дыхание Драко сбилось и пальцы дрожали, но он все-таки потянулся к пряжке ремня, расстегнул ее, а потом опустил и собачку на молнии брюк. Пальцы забрались под резинку трусов и он обхватил собственный член. По щекам тут же прошел жар. Не мог же он?..

Нет, он мог, и в этом была вся суть. Находясь на грани, с приставленным к шее ножом, было просто крышесносно стоять вот так, чувствуя острое возбуждение и чужое горячее дыхание на шее. Он застонал, начав медленно трахать себя в кулак — вверх, вниз, вверх, вниз. На пальцы потекла смазка.

— Вот.. Вот так, Малфой.. — шептал Поттер ему на ухо, задевая мочку. Второй рукой он медленно двигал ножом вдоль шеи Драко, и теперь холод металла _ласкал_ его. Сам Поттер еще настойчивее стал водить бедрами, будто уже трахая Малфоя. — Хочу, чтобы ты кончил только от мысли о том, какой ты больной ублюдок.

Малфой опустил голову и снова прохрипел. Второй рукой он теперь опирался на подоконник, но даже если бы Поттер совсем отпустил его — он бы никуда не ушел. Черт возьми, он бы не сдвинулся с места и так и остался бы стоять, жестко надрачивая себе у открытого окна этой блядской школы, от которой, казалось, невозможно было избавиться.

Поттер снова положил свободную руку ему на пах и надавил, и этого было достаточно, чтобы ноги Малфоя подкосились и он откинулся на крепкое тело за ним, кончая. Сперма заляпала белье и немного даже попало на подоконник. Он продолжал ласкать себя и по телу проходили приятные послеоргазменные судороги. Затем он услышал, как Поттер отложил нож на подоконник, убрал его руки, со спины поправил его белье, застегнул штаны. Он полуобнял его и разверенул к себе, сразу же припадая к его губам.

Драко чувствовал вкус собственной крови на языке, пока язык Поттера вылизывал его изнутри. Сложно было понять, кто из них издавал эти пошлые мычания. Он не сразу осознал, что вцепился пальцами в черную толстовку.

— А теперь, — Поттер чуть отдалился и перевел громкое сбитое дыхание, смотря Драко прямо в глаза, — Отсоси мне, Малфой.


	6. 17.10 Красный бархат (Blood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вторая часть главы про школу Св.Брутуса

Когда Малфой взял в рот, даже ноги немного подкосились. Гарри пришлось опереться о подоконник — легкий ночной ветер холодил спину, пока влажный и горячий рот Драко обволакивал его член.

Он был резким и молчаливым — ни поцелуев в бедро, ни плавных прикосновений. Малфой опустился на колени почти сразу же, повозился с поясом его брюк, провел языком по стоящему члену прямо через ткань трусов. 

Сосал он так же, каким был сам — будто пытаясь что-то доказать. Малфой втягивал щеки, ласкал головку круговыми движениями языка и всё пытался взять глубже.

— Во-от так, ммх, — Гарри прикусил губу и одной рукой взял Малфоя за волосы, направляя. — Я же знал, что этот рот отлично справится с чем-то грязным.

Драко шумно дышал носом, пока его руки сжимали бедра Поттера в попытках удержать равновесие и не сбиться с ритма. Когда Гарри потянул за волосы, он промычал. Звук отдался уколами возбуждения в животе и Поттер толкнулся бедрами как раз тогда, когда Малфой снова попробовал взять глубже, упираясь носом в темные волосы на лобке. Тишину коридора нарушил кашель и Драко выпустил член изо рта. Паутинка слюны потянулась от головки до его нижней губы. Поттер посмотрел вниз и подумал, что мог бы кончить вот так — от одного взгляда в покрасневшие глаза, где так и читалось сопротивление вперемешку с похотью. 

— Я бы кончил тебе на лицо прямо сейчас, — Гарри облизнул губы и взял Драко за подбородок, снова подтягивая к себе и ощущая чувствительной головкой его прервистое дыхание. — Что, нравится? Давай _вот так_.

Пальцы соскользнули на шею и он развернул лицо Драко так, что когда тот начал снова сосать, головка через раз упиралась ему в щеку. Гарри провел по выпуклости большим пальцем и его пробрала очередная судорога наслаждения. Чертов сученок точно знал, как работать языком.

Вот тогда он и заметил темный след на мягкой коже, оставленный его рукой.

 _Кровь_. Это была кровь Драко, которая, видимо, все еще стекала с пореза на его шее. Это было так грязно, что Поттера затрясло. Только _если бы_ это было отвращение. Малфой, измазанный собственной кровью и так старательно сосавший ему, иногда постанывая, выглядел пошло и вызывающе, но от этого его еще больше хотелось.

Даже выдох Поттера звучал грубо, когда он решил ускорить движения и теперь толкался в этот отвратительный но, блять, такой горячий умелый рот грубее, быстрее. Драко замотал головой и хотел было оттолкнуться — дыхание сбилось, — но Гарри снова придержал его за волосы, не давая отодвнуться далеко.

— М-м-м, стой-стой.. _Стой_. Возьми-ка в рот, — Поттер взял указательный и средний пальцы, измазанные в крови, и провел ими по губам Малфоя, ожидая, пока тот начнет ласкать их горячим языком, посасывая. — Боже, ты просто невыносимый ублюдок.

Малфой выпустил его влажные пальцы и теперь смотрел на него с вызовом, тяжело дыша.

— Таким ведь тут и место, не так ли?

О, как же затраханно уже звучал его голос. Гарри только хмыкнул в ответ.

— Самое место. Теперь расслабь горло, Малфой. Покажи, что умеешь.

Драко посмотрел куда-то в сторону, но приоткрыл рот, в очередной раз впуская член Поттера. Он сделал толчок на пробу. Ох..   
блять. Теперь это было так правильно.

Когда Драко совсем расслабился, Поттер смог ускорить темп и теперь двигал бедрами быстрее и быстрее, трахая глотку Малфоя, и весь его вид был самым развратным из тех, что Гарри приходилось видеть. Он толкнулся еще, еще и _еще_ , а потом Малфой сомкнул губы вокруг его члена и втянул щеки, и сдерживаться больше не было сил.

Он кончил Драко прямо в рот, пока перед глазами плясали темные круги, и чуть не кончил тут же во второй раз от вида того, как Драко пытался проглотить его сперму — всю, до последней капли — но несколько белёсых полосок все-таки теперь стекало от уголка его губ по подбородку и ниже.

Поттер провел членом по губам Драко, а потом еще раз спустился рукой к порезу. Полоски крови смешались со спермой и засыхали, поэтому Малфой недовольно зашипел и выругался.

— Ш-ш-ш, мальчик. Ты так хорошо справился. И как теперь тебя отпускать? 

Малфой наконец как будто сдался и уперся вспотевшим лбом в его голое бедро. Свободной рукой Гарри погладил его по щеке, а снова ощутив на пальцах другой его кровь, поднял ее и запустил прямо в белоснежные мягкие пряди, зачесывая назад. Грязные красные следы разбавили белизну, словно это был торт "Красный бархат".


	7. 11.10 Зелёный (Sadism/Mazochism)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Драрри+1

Тёплый оранжевый свет комнаты делал всё мягким и комфортным и в сочетании с той грязью, которую они здесь творили, сводил Малфоя с ума.

Поттер стоял перед ним на четвереньках, прогибаясь в спине и что-то мычал в подушку, пока чужие длинные пальцы перебирали его волосы, а вторая рука ласкала сосок. Он даже не был до конца раздет — на нем все еще были брюки, ткань которых была натянута от того, как сильно он подставлял задницу. Свободная рука было потянулась к его спине, чтобы провести невесомую линию вдоль позвоночника, параллельно мокрым дорожкам пота, но его взгляд вовремя перехватили светло-голубые глаза. _Отрицательный кивок — он сам этого хотел, у нас правила._

— Никаких фрикций, Поттер, — мурчаще проговорил Драко, вместо этого взяв Гарри под живот и подняв, заставив прогнуться еще ниже. Он не смог сдержать искушения и слегка прошелся рукой по его паху — член Поттера был _таким_ твердым, что хотелось бросить эту затею и грубо взять его прямо на виду у _него_ — жадно и собственнически. — Хочешь еще?

Он не дожидался ответа и в очередной раз замахнулся. Звонкий звук кожанного ремня разлетелся по комнате, ударяя по заднице. Поттер снова застонал.

— Будет еще, — голос Драко начал дрожать, когда он нанес еще несколько ударов, наблюдая за тем, как от каждого из них Гарри слегка подрагивал, но вторая пара рук заставляла его оставаться на месте. Боже, как он стонал. — Если будешь послушным, Поттер.

Противоречия в мыслях Малфоя почти сошли на нет. С одной стороны, ему хотелось быть с Гарри чувственным и нежным, провести языком по каждому сантиметр его тела, насытиться им. С другой... Наблюдать за тем, как открывается его другая сторона, оказалось слишком соблазнительным. Малфой обхватил свой стояк — он сам до сих пор был в брюках — и сжал. О, _как_ же он потом кончит.

Ремень, который они достали из петель Поттера, был импровизацией. Драко давно так сильно не заводился от любопытства. Он бросил еще один взгляд на то, как проворные пальцы сжимали теперь оба его соска и ударил снова. И снова, и снова. Что-то дикое разрасталось в нем, пытаясь вырваться наружу. Последние несколько ударов пришлись на голую спину и Гарри зашипел.

Мысли Драко на секунду прояснились и он опустил ремень, теперь положив две руки на зад Поттера, противясь желанию начать его успокаивающе гладить. _Правила._

— Поттер, цвет? — спросил он на выдохе. В горле пересохло.

Поттер тяжело дышал, но ответа не последовало. Тогда Драко кивнул в _его_ сторону, посылая вопросительный взгляд. Его голова склонилась над Гарри и он зашептал что-то ему на ухо — рыжые пряди наверняка щекотали лицо Поттера, пока он отвечал.

Уизли поднялся, снова запуская пальцы в волосы Гарри, и уголки его губ слегка поползли вверх, когда он ответил:

— Зелёный.


	8. 12.10  Скорлупа (Master/Slave)

Гарри Поттер был слишком сдержанным и резким. На их тренировках он чаще всего стоял где-то в углу и отдавал холодные указания; мало комментировал, но следил пристально за каждым из них, замечая малейшие недочёты. Никто в аврорате не видел его валяющим дурака или хотя бы обмениваюшимся шутками с тем же Уизли — несмотря на то, что, по слухам, они были друзьями чуть ли не с пелёнок.

Поттер был как неприступная стена, и больше всего Драко хотелось найти в этой неприступности малейшую брешь. Его трясло от мысли о том, как безразличный взгляд загорается эмоцией — пусть даже яростью или отвращением. Он знал, нутром чувствовал, что там, под скорлупой Поттера, скрывается что-то _другое_.

Их рабочий день и дополнительные занятия давно закончились и Малфой, все ещё разгоряченный после душа, стоял, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, перед той самой дверью с именем Поттера на золотистой табличке. Он потянулся к ручке — пальцы слегка подрагивали от волнения. 

_Не волнения, Малфой — себе хотя бы не ври_. Изнутри, словно кислотой, все разъедало подступающее нервное предвкушение, шаг куда-то за грань, желание неизвестного. Он не знал, насколько игра стоила свеч, но те взгяды, которые он иногда перехватывал, как будто так и говорили "попробуй, разгадай меня — тебе всё равно вряд ли по силам".

Он пару раз постучал в дверь — для приличия — и наконец-то открыл её. 

Поттер всегда работал больше, чем нужно — то ли от большой любви, то ли от не меньшей глупости. Оторвавшись от бумаг, которым был завален стол, он поднял взгляд и молча осмотрел Малфоя с головы до ног. 

— Аврор Малфой, — не вопрос, а констатация. — Недурно справился на тренировке, раз уж ты здесь. Но поработай над блокирующими заклинаниями. Даже если ты привык бить, прежде чем защищаться. 

Драко весь натянулся от того, какое безразличие сквозило в Поттере, внутри медленно зарычало желание доказывать. Поттер отложил перо и чуть откинул голову назад, теперь смотря на него оценивающе. 

— У тебя ко мне вопрос?

Малфой прочистил горло и подошел к рабочему столу, опершись на него двумя руками. Лицо главного аврора оставалось апатичным.

— У меня к Вам...предложение, аврор Поттер.

Получив в ответ только вопросительно изогнутую бровь и услышав, как кожанные части формы скрипнули, когда Поттер еще больше отклонился на спинку кресла. Драко обогнул стол и прошел к окну.

— Я хотел бы попробовать _управлять_ , — после этих слов он услышал, как Поттер хмыкнул. — Наша команда расширилась из-за поступивших артефакторов, теперь они совсем распояласись, — он развернулся и оказался стоящим прямо за спиной аврора. — Я думал внести некоторые изменения в наши графики и добавить больше практики, учитывая что теперь группа еще больше разделилась по специальностям. Только, для этого придется командовать _так_ , чтобы любой послушался. Так, как это делаете Вы. 

Его голос был медленный и размеренный. Поттер не отвечал, но Драко ощущал, как от него исходило напряжение — сновно он готовился к нападению.

— Мне нравится, как вы _распоряжаетесь_ , аврор Поттер, — его руки лягли на спинку кресла, а потом медленно перебрались на плечи — длинные пальцы сдавили мышцы и Поттер глубоко вдохнул. Хотелось распробовать еще, и он стал массировать напряженные мышцы. Собственный член отозвался на интимность происходящего — Малфой ждал этого. — Вы выглядите так непоколебимо и равнодушно. Из кожи хочется лезть, чтобы угодить Вам, _заслужить_ Ваш комментарий. 

Аврор не обмяк от его прикосновений, не задышал чаще, но Малфой чувствовал, что _в этот раз_ скорлупа дала трещину. Что-то в Поттере позволяло ему касаться его _так_ , быть настойчивее и наглее.

— Ты, значит, хочешь больше власти? — спросил Поттер и Драко, немного опустив руки с плеч аврора на его грудь, чувствовал, как учащалось его дыхание, как билось сердце. 

Он видел это, чувствовал, и мог бы, наверное, прикоснуться, если бы протянул руку: желание и готовность к повиновению в глазах и всём виде Поттера, который нервно сглотнул и, казалось, был готов вот-вот сам _попросить_. Вот оно — всё было так просто.

— А Вы готовы мне её дать? — кровь шумела в ушах и он боялся, что не сможет услышать собственный шепот. Одна его рука чуть поднялась к горячей шее и он слегка надавил. — Хочешь бы послушным мальчиком, Поттер?

Он хрипло промычал — Мерлин, какой сладкий это был звук — и это сработало на Драко, как легкий разряд тока, который прошелся от макушки и до кончиков пальцев на ногах.

Он поднял палочку и едва взмахнул ею — на двери щелкнул замок. Поттер привстал со своего кресла, но только чтобы полностью развернуться лицом к Драко и медленно опуститься перед ним на колени, словно спрашивая, тут же потеревшись щекой о внутреннюю сторону его бедра и шумно вдохнув носом. Сейчас уже было непонятно, кого из них повело больше.

— Тогда прикажи мне, Малфой.


	9. 24.10 Самый удачливый ублюдок (Voyeurism)

Он стоял и не мог пошевелиться от того, как много чувств нахлынуло буквально за секунду. Живот скрутило и хотелось совсем не дышать, не двигаться и не видеть. И все-таки, он _смотрел_ , смотрел и, кажется, даже не моргал.

Совсем близко к нему — настолько близко, что спасала только темнота коридоров и небольшая ниша рядом с ним — там, у стены, чертов Драко Малфой целовал его лучшего друга. И Мерлин, будь он проклят, но к а к же он его целовал. Руки Малфоя шарили по телу Поттера, пробираясь под мантию, и Гарри совсем не сопротивлялся — только наклонял голову, подставляя шею под поцелуи. Тишину коридоров нарушали влажные звуки, шорох ткани и их дыхания, а Рону казалось, что возбужденный стук его сердца мог бы к чертям заглушить здесь всё.

Малфой что-то шептал Гарри, тот сдавленно смеялся, и Рон видел, как трутся друг о друга их тела. А когда Малфой завозился с брюками и его движения стали слишком красноречивыми, Рон даже не заметил, как голос в голове сменился с “Мерлин, зачем я это вижу” на “Почему я не видел этого раньше?”

Он знал тело Гарри лучше чем своё — каждую родинку, каждый шрам и изгиб. Общие душевые, купание в озере у Норы и почти десять лет, проведенных вместе — но именно сейчас, когда Гарри был абсолютно одетым и так часто дышал, немного мыча, явно пытаясь сдержать стоны, Рон будто увидел его впервые. Его тело было натянуто, как струна, и просило хотя бы _чего-нибудь_. Ну смотри, какая картинка - хочешь тоже?

И он хотел, чертовски хотел, но боялся, потому что всего одно неправильное движение или даже мысль, задержавшаяся в голове дольше дозволенного — и всё уже никогда не будет так, как прежде. А что, если бы Рон с самого начала узнал _такого_ Гарри? Гарри, который бедрами подаётся навстречу движениям руки Малфоя. Гарри, который стонет так, что Рон больше никогда не подумает, будто ему снятся кошмары. Гарри, который упирается лбом в плечо Малфоя, пока кончает, и темные капли от его спермы можно рассмотреть на полу.

Им всем нужна пара минут, чтобы перевести дыхание. Глубокий вдох и выдох, закрыть глаза. Потереть виски. 

Когда Рон открывает глаза, Гарри целует Малфоя медленно и слишком чувственно. Когда они оправляют мантии, чтобы наконец-то уйти в сторону их общей гостиной, Рон думает, что Драко, черт возьми, самый удачливый ублюдок на земле.


	10. 25.10 Обхвати ногами (Boot Worship)

Малфой был невыносим — высокомерный, заносчивый, слишком резкий. Драко редко проявлял к нему нежность, если они пересекались по каким-то рабочим обязанностям, и в итоге всю дозу чувств и прикосновений вместе с поцелуями и крышесносным сексом Гарри обычно получал уже дома.

Но сегодня — о, нет — сегодня Поттер ни за что не собирался упустить шанс. До конца их рабочего дня оставалось меньше получаса, кабинет колдомедиков опустел, и он нависал над Драко, прижимая его поясницей к рабочему столу и шаря руками под белой мантией. 

— Я возьму тебя на этом чертовом столе, — говорил он Малфою прямо в ухо, стараясь как можно чаще соприкасаться с ним губами. Руки потянулись к ремню его брюк и Малфой довольно ухмыльнулся.

— Блейзу вряд ли это понравится, — Драко толкнулся бедрами навстречу руке Поттера и тот сразу начал дрочить ему через ткань — терпения не было никакого.

— Плевать, — Гарри оставлял на напряженной шее поцелуй за поцелуем, каждый из который был настойчивее предыдущего. — Мерлин, я готов тебя съесть.

Драко убрал руку Поттера и помог ему спустить свои брюки почти до колен, параллельно с этим пытаюсь словить его губы своими. Суматоха заводила — как будто они были школьниками, пытавшимися перепихнуться побыстрее где-то в школьных коридорах.

— Ты мог бы, — неожиданно щеки Малфоя покрылись румянцем и он начал разворачиваться спиной к Гарри, но тот его остановил.

— О-о, нет. Не сегодня. Я собираюсь смотреть в твои глаза, когда буду трахать тебя, —дыхание сбивалось, пока Гарри оглаживал уже голые бедра Драко, иногда забираясь пальцами под его свитер. — И еще кое-что… Оставь ботинки.

Малфой на секунду даже замер, посмотрев на него вопросительно.

—Ох.

Ботинки Драко Малфоя были для Поттера отдельной историей. Когда эта массивная пара из драконьей кожи появилась в их квартире, Гарри только хмыкнул. _Они ведь совсем не выглядят практичными_ , сказал тогда он. А потом Малфой появился в них на одном из совещаний, уверенно рассказывая что-то про правила безопасности при приеме одного из их последних зелий, и у Гарри чуть челюсть не отвисла.

То, как черная кожа контрастировала со светлым костюмом колдомедика, оказалось невероятно заводящим. Кто бы что ни говорил, Малфой всегда был изысканным и собранным, а эти ботинки на грубой подошве, зашнурованные на все петельки, добавляли такой дерзости, что всё, чего хотелось Поттеру — наблюдать за тем, как эта самая дерзость мешается с томными вздохами, пока он толкается в горячую тесноту задницы Драко.

Малфой не задавал вопросов, но глаза его сверкнули хитрецой, отчего внутри у Гарри всё было готово оплавиться. Член уже ныл от возбуждения и Поттер его поглаживал, наблюдая как Драко избавляется от одежды и обуви, а потом надевает ботинки обратно, не сводя с него глаз.

Драко не успел закончить, когда Гарри усадил его на стол и раздвинул ему ноги. Сначала один ботинок, потом второй — он аккуратно надевал каждый, прислушиваясь к приятному позвякиванию застежек и туго затягивая шнуровку, провел по ним пальцами — и дальше вверх, до самых бедер Малфоя, склоняясь над ним. 

— Обхвати меня ногами, — попросил он Драко, и тот послушно поднял ноги выше, к его бокам.

— Боже, Поттер, давай уже, — хрипло промычал Драко, пока Гарри шептал заклинание и водил влажным членом по его входу, — Я так понял, мы сегодня в нежности не играем.

Одни резким движением Гарри вошел сразу почти наполовину. Малфой застонал так, что рука на автомате потянулась, чтобы прикрыть его рот.

Мерлин, это было еще лучше, чем он мог себе представить. Горячее тело Малфоя, его вызывающий взгляд и стоны, которые теперь он даже не пытался скрывать за ладонью Поттера. И _ботинки_ , которые из-за толчков больно били по спине и даже, кажется, царапали застежками. Гарри держался за стол, одной рукой подняв ногу Малфоя чуть выше и повернув, чтобы трахать его немного под углом.

— Ммм, господи, Малфой…ты просто невозможен, — с каждым словом он старался толкнуться напористее и глубже, смотря на то, как от наслаждения Драко прикрывает глаза и двигает бедрами ему в такт. _Еще, еще и еще. Вот так_. — И ты, черт возьми, знаешь об этом.


	11. 28.10 И здесь бываю (Xenophilia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Этот кусочек я писала два дня, и в один день мне было грустно, а в другой - хорни. Условно делите его на две части.

Цветная пена начинала вываливаться за бортики, когда Гарри увидел его.

— О, это ты. И здесь бываешь? — голос дрогнул от осознания того, что он ведь, мать его, был голым.

Парень с угловатыми чертами лица в черной водолазке вышел из-за угла и теперь смотрел на него оценивающе, стоя почти у самой воды.

— И здесь. Да и вообще где угодно. У нас здесь полная свобода, — он как-то горько ухмыльнулся, — Просто Астрономическая башня мне больше по душе,— внутри кольнула тревога, он ведь до сих пор до конца не рассказал свои историю. — Я просто знал, что ты будешь здесь.

_Опять близнецы разболтали._

— Вот так значит, Малфой? — Гарри тяжело вздохнул и мокрыми руками заправил назад отросшие волосы. — А как же твои слова о том, что я ни черта не понимаю? Что до меня никогда не дойдет, каково это? Или то, что ты видеть меня не хочешь?

В нем поднималось возмущение. Они были знакомы уже больше полугода и, вполне возможно, никогда не увидятся после выпуска. Драко Малфой, призрак Астрономической башни, был едва ли старше его самого. Точнее, так он выглядел, когда…стал таким. И так уж сложилось, что Гарри угораздило в него влюбиться. Малфой был, как бы это иронично не звучало, будто нереальным — понимающим, внимательным, чувственным. Он ощущал это, понимал где-то внутри — то, что Малфой тоже неравнодушен к нему — но они никогда не озвучивали этого. Никогда, пока терпение Поттера не вылилось через край как пена, кружившая вокруг него. Тогда, несколько недель назад, Гарри признался в том, о чем думал и что чувствовал. Мерлин, было просто невыносимо смотреть на то, как менялось выражение лица Драко, понимая, что невозможно к нему даже прикоснуться — ни прижать к себе, ни схватить за руку, не давая уйти.

Малфой развернулся и упал в воду спиной вперед — никакого всплеска. Несколько секунд в ванной старост звучал только шум воды, но вскоре светлая копна волос показалась совсем рядом с Гарри.

— Ты не можешь винить меня в этом, Поттер, потому что знаешь, что я прав, — Драко устало улыбнулся и проскользил в сторону от Гарри, примостившись рядом так, будто опирается на его плечо. Несмотря на горячую воду, места, где Драко _прикасался_ к нему, обдавало прохладой.

— Мерлин бы тебя побрал, Драко Малфой, — Поттер дернулся и отодвинулся подальше. — Даже если это похоже на полный бред, я ничего не могу поделать с этим. Хочешь выжать меня еще раз, еще раз показать, насколько это всё бесполезно? Да будь ты хоть самым древним призраком замка, это не заставило бы меня относиться к тебе по другому, или не чувствовать, как все внутри накаляется, когда я рядом с тобой. Не хотеть тебя в конце-концов!

На последних словах Гарри замер и опустил голову вниз, заодно понимая, что добрая половина пены уже исчезла, открывая Малфою обзор на его наготу. Взгляд Драко проскользнул по нему сверху-вниз, но в итоге так и остановился в его глазах. В них читался вопрос, вызов. Драко снова приблизился.

— Хочешь меня, значит?

.

Он улыбался надменно, но даже это не мешало Гарри больше всего на свете в этот момент хотеть по-настоящему ощущать прикосновение его ладони к своей щеке Взамен по коже прошелся только холодок, но он все равно подавался навстречу призрачной ласке.

— То есть..Драко, прости, я не… — он понимал, что его оправдания звучат глупо, но что если он оттолкнет Малфоя? Что если…

Он не успел угнаться за мыслью — толчок энергии заставил его стукнуться спиной о стенку ванной, и в следующую секунду Драко оказался прямо на _нём_. Ощущения были..странными, но они были. Он чувствовал, что сидел в горячей воде, но почти так же явно понимал то, что призрак Малфоя его оседлал.

—Чт-..Что ты делаешь, Малфой? Почему я..

— Чувствуешь? Ох как бы я хотел на самом деле узнать, каково это, Поттер. _Конечно_ я рассматривал тебя там, под водой. Думаешь, _мне_ легко находиться рядом? Замечать, как успокаивающе тебя гладит по твоим безумным волосам эта Грейнджер, как толкает в плечо твой рыжий? У меня постоянное, непреодолимое желание касаться тебя, Поттер, но я никогда не смогу.

Волны энергии проходили по телу от низа живота и до кончиков пальцев. Гарри мог поклясться, что чувствовал, как Малфой слегка двигал тазом, и это было сплошным безумием. Руки поднялись, ведомые рефлексом — хотелось обнять Драко, прижать ближе к себе, но он хватал только белесый воздух.

— Мерлин, Малфой, ты же..я же не смогу… — дыхание стало совсем прерывистым.

— Осознаешь свою беспомощность, Гарри? — голос Малфоя вибрировал у самого уха, от напряжения он впился пальцами в собственные бедра, — Сможешь кончить из-за меня без единого прикосновения?


	12. 29.10 Идеальный Скорджифай  (Omorashi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omorashi - возбуждение от ощущения полного мочевого пузыря или факта wetting oneself.

— Мал..Малфой, да подожди же ты, — Поттер пытался уклониться от поцелуев, хотя сам поддавался требовательным прикосновениям Драко.

— Я ждал... ждал, блять, целый день, Гарри, и ты хочешь, чтобы я вот так просто тебя отпустил? — длинные пальцы забрались под футболку, погладили, а потом опустились, чтобы потянуть за петли джинс, — Я даже до спальни тебя не доведу, слышишь? Хочешь у стены или прямо на полу? Этот новый ковёр мы ещё не...

— Драко, я _умоляю_ тебя, — слова подействовали уже по-другому, — Мне..

Поттер выглядел смущенным и слегка взвинченным, так что Малфою пришлось действительно оторваться от него и вопросительно поднять бровь.

— Блять, Малфой, мне нужно в уборную, просто дай мне _минуту_.

Ох. Вот оно что.

Шестерёнки быстро заработали в голове. Вот Поттер — весь на пределе, возбужденный и на грани от того, чтобы потерять терпение, явно мучается между тем, чтобы быть оттраханным прямо с порога и...

— Отлить? — Драко почувствовал, как жар поднялся к собственным щекам, когда Поттер посмотрел на него с какой-то мольбой. О, как он выглядел. Глаза блестели, дыхание было неровным, руки нервно потирали карманы джинс. Ситуация была щекотливая и из-за внезапного смущения заводила еще больше.

— Честное слово, придержи свой член хотя бы пару секунд, а потом можешь взять меня где угодно, только...

Гарри не успел договорить, потому что Малфой перехватил его и теперь обнимал со спины — его руки оглаживали низ живота, забираясь под пояс.

— Только когда у тебя _на душе полегчает_? Но у тебя ведь уже стоит. Давай, Поттер, скажи-ка мне..

— Мф.. Малфой, да боже, в этом нет..

— О, нет-нет, скажи мне, чего хочешь больше — кончить от моего члена или оказаться в ванной и спустить? — он фыркнул Поттеру в ухо, усмехнувшись.

Малфой понимал, что играл грязно. Гарри был словно оголенный провод и Драко хотелось довести его до самой грани, но сделать это так, чтобы у того просто не было возможности кончить. Иначе Поттер просто с ума сойдет от стыда. И не то чтобы самого Драко это смущало, но вот Гарри точно изведётся.

Гарри нервно сглотнул и рука Драко сама потянулась к его горлу, чтобы погладить вдоль. Движения Поттера и собственные мысли возбуждали, и он по поправил свой наполовину вставший член через штаны. 

— Драко, Др-ммм, ну какого черта ты вытворяешь? — Гарри шикнул, когда Малфой наконец-то обхватил его член и начал медленно дрочить. Драко почувствовал, как он пульсировал, и извращенная мысль так и подсказывала — _давай, доведи его. Посмотри, как он хочет_. 

— Хочешь быстрее или медленнее? Давай вот так, — Малфой развернулся с Гарри в объятиях и тот охнул, когда оказался прижатым грудью к стене. Драко только довольно улыбнулся и оставил несколько поцелуев на шее, слегка покусывая, пока Гарри сам начал возиться с брюками, удобнее опуская их до бедер. 

— Быстро. Хочу быстрее, — ответил он на выдохе и потерся о грудь Драко. — Иначе я просто взорвусь. 

Какой нетерпеливый, ну наконец-то. 

— Ох, Поттер, ну конечно, — ловкие пальцы прошлись вверх и вниз, измазавшись в выступившей смазке Поттера, и Драко достал собственный член, пристраивая его между тёплых ягодиц, потеревшись о вход. Гарри инстинктивно выгнулся и качнулся вперёд-назад, тихо промычав. — Можешь считать до десяти. 

Конечно, никто не считал — цифры были последним, о чем они оба могли думать. Драко решил не быть слишком жестоким и просто водил членом по ложбинке, задевая копчик, взад-вперед, пока одна рука держала Поттера за плечо, а вторая упиралась в стену. Он зарылся носом Гарри в волосы, пока тот двигался в такт, сжимая собственный член в кулаке — чтобы не кончить — и постанывал.

— Блять, Малфой, ты гребаный извращенец, — пропыхтел Поттер, и Драко оставалось только фантазировать о том, что он чувствовал. Тяжесть внизу живота, напряжение, желание толкаться в собственный кулак.

— Еще..еще немного. Ты уж постарайся потерпеть для меня, — рука передвинулась от плеча к шее и потянула на себя, так что Поттер всхлипнул.

Член скользил между ягодиц быстрее и быстрее. Казалось бы, можно слегка развернуться — и он вошел бы в Поттера так легко. Смазки выделилось достаточно, да и он был растянут еще с утра.

Малфой перестал опираться о стену и теперь положил обе ладони на задницу Поттера, сжимая половинки вокруг члена. Блять, _да_ , это трение было именно тем, чего так не хватало. Толчки ускорились.

— Боже, Поттер, как же я хочу тебя трахнуть.

Еще.  
Еще.

— М-м-м, потяни меня за волосы.

— Ч-что? Блять, Гарри..

— Я сказал, потяни за волосы, — огрызнулся Поттер и Драко видел, как резко задвигалась его рука

И он потянул.

Гарри издал такой стон, что терпеть не было смысла. Последние движения он сделал рукой — толкнулся несколько раз и сперма залила поясницу Поттера.

Несколько секунд они просто тяжело дышали — Гарри развернулся и теперь опирался о стену спиной, а Малфой нависал над ним, наклонив голову к плечу.

— Блять, Малфой, я тебя ненавижу, ты знаешь? — спросил Поттер, смотря в потолок, пока его рука перебирала мягкие блондинистые пряди.

Драко ухмыльнулся, пусть даже этого не было видно.

— Зато смотри, насколько у тебя отточен невербальный Скорджифай.


End file.
